Shinobi Art Online: Battle Of Death
by Portgas D'Manurung
Summary: Tahun 2030 manusia telah menemukan teknologi virtual dan mengembangkannya menjadi suatu game virual,,, Dan game virual itu bernama... Shinobi Art Online...
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi Art Online: Battle Of Death

**Prolog:**

Bertahun-tahun manusia mengembangkan teknologi dan akhirnya setelah melakukan berbagai usaha, pada tahun 2030 lahirlah Virtual World yang akhirnya dikembangkan menjadi sebuah Game Virtual Online yang diberi nama Shinobi Art Online(S.A.O)...  
>Game yang berteknologi tinggi, karena di dalam game ini Npc, Boss of Area, Boss of Floor, sudah dilengkapi dengan S.A.B ( Super Android Brain) yang dapat berpikir sendiri dan mengembangkan pikirannya...<p>

S.A.B bukan satu-satunya fitur di S.A.O, karena di game ini pemain juga dapat merasakan nikmatnya rasa makanan dan bisa juga menghirup udara segar seperti di dunia nyata...

Di game ini pemain bisa memakai berbagai jenis alat seperti:

Sword, Bow,Pistol, Gun,Syuriken,Stick,Spear...

Di game ini juga ada pemain yang tidak menggunakan Senjata seperti:  
>1. Taijutsu yaitu serangan fisik langsung pada lawan<p>

2. Elemen jutsu yaitu serangan menggunakan element

Walaupun secara teknis setiap pemain yang memakai senjata bisa menggunakan gabungan jutsu, tetapi ada juga pemain yang tidak menggunakan senjata, tetapi menggunakan jutsu secara langsung atau menggabungkannya dengan taijutsu...

Di game ini terdapat 25 lantai yang masing-masing terdapat boss yang harus dikalahkan untuk mencapai lantai selanjutnya. Untuk pemain yang memberi Last Hit pada Boss of Floor akan dipastikan mendapatkan salah satu Senjata Legenda, Pedang Terkutuk, 23 kekutan Langit...  
>Bukan cuma Senjata dan Jutsu, di game ini juga ada yang di sebut dengan Npc panggilan Kucihose Npc...

Ya ini lah game yang akan membawa pemeran utama kita si Naruto untuk menghadapi game kematian yang menjebak lebih dari 10.000.000 orang...

Bersama Guild/Clannya dia akan berusaha menyelesaikan game kematian ini...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok minna, ada saran atau kritik?  
>Saya juga ingin meminta bantuan readers sekalian untuk membantu saya memberi nama untuk Senjata Legenda, Pedang Terkutuk, 23 kekutan Langit di game ini...<p>

Please Riview, agar saya bisa tetap semangat untuk melanjutkan fanfiction ini...

Arigatou reader


	2. Chapter I : Bertarung Bersama

Terima kasih atas Riview dan sarannya di bagian prolog...

Meskipun saya kecewa hanya 6-8 orang yang me-riview, saya tetap melanjutkan untuk Chapter I ini...

**Chapter I : Bertarung Bersama**

"**Link Start"**

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan mata sebiru lautan tiba di sebuah kota virtual yang namaknya sederhana  
>"Tak ada yang berubah,hn?" tanya pemuda itu entah pada siapa, lalu berjalan ke suatu tempat...<p>

**Red Forest ( South Red Forest)**

" Tornado Sword Dragon" tiba-tiba muncul naga angin raksasa lalu menyapu bersih monster dan sebagian pohon di hutan itu.

"tit...tit"  
>'Congratulation' lelaki itu melihat pengumuman yang muncul tepat di depan mata saphire nya. "huh, sepertinya aku lebih baik pulang ke kota dulu karena slot penyimpanan ku sudah hampir penuh" setelah itu dia berjalan untuk kembali ke First City...<p>

**Red Forest ( West Red Forest)  
><strong> 

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang bersusah payah untuk mengalahkan monster Small grim di depannya, monter itu tampak seperti tengkorak dengan ukuran setinggi manusia umumnya... "Ngos...Ngos... tinggal sedikit lagi, aku harus BISAAAA" dengan cepat lelaki berambut hitam itu menyerang small grim dengan Taijutsu nya  
>"Roket Fist" dengan tinju terakhir itu akhirnya Small Grim perlahan menghilang bak serpihan kaca<br>"Akhirnya...Ngos...aku menang juga"  
>"Tit...Tit" setelah bunyi itu, tiba-tiba layar pengumuman muncul di depan lelaki itu<p>

'Congratulation you get: Red Warrior Armor'

"Armor pertamaku, sepertinya aku sangat beruntung"  
>"ya kurasa kau memang beruntung" ucap seorang pria bersurai kuning dengan iris saphire yang entah dari mana datangnya...<br>"ummm...maaf, kau siapa?  
>"hn, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto" ucap pria kuning itu<p>

"oh, perkenalkan namaku Monkey D'Luffy, aku baru mulai bermain game ini tadi hehehehe" kata Luffy dengan nada candaan

"oh" hanya itu respon yang diberikan Naruto

"hmmm... aneh, permainan ini baru resmin dibuka 2 hari yang lalu, tapi sepertinya kau sudah sangat mengenal game ini... Pakaian dan pedang mu juga sepertinya berkualitas tinggi, kenapa bisa ya?" tanya Luffy bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal karena melihat naruto sudah memapah sebuah pedang di punggungnya yg nampak bersinar kemerahan

"oh, aku ini adalah seorang Beta Tester, apakah kau tidak pernah mendengarnya?" tanya naruto balik

"tidak"  
>"hah, baiklah biar aku jelaskan. Kami para Beta Tester adalah 100 orang pertama yang mencoba game ini sebelum diresmikan. Itulah alasannya Level,Armor,dan Pedang ku ini tidak seperti kebanyakan pemain" jelas Naruto panjang lebar<p>

"Begitu ya, ummmm kalau Naruto-san tidak keberatan tolong bantu aku untuk mempercepat naik nya levelku" pinta luffy segan

"Baiklah, pertama kau harus menambahkan ku ke Friend List mu. Lalu setelah itu kita harus membuat party... Kamu mengerti?" Tanya Naruto malas

"Yoshhh, ayo kita lakukan"

30 menit berlalu sejak Naruto dan Luffy bertarung bersama, tampak Luffy yang sudah sangat lelah karena efek dari pertarungan, sedangkan Naruto masih tampak seperti belum memulai pertarungannya...  
>"Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan muncul, apakah kau masih sanggup bertarung?" tanya Naruto pada Luffy<br>"Ngos... Ngoss ... ya sepertinya aku masih sanggup Naruto-san" jawab Luffy sambil menahan efek pertarungan tadi

'Zritt' tiba-tiba muncul monster raksasa seperti tengkorak dengan ukuran 2 kali manusia biasa yang di kawal oleh 50 small grim  
>"Big Grim, Boss di wilayah Red Forest. Bila beruntung kau bisa mendapatkan salah satu Kekuatan Langit, bersiaplah" ucap Naruto<p>

"Ayo kita selesaikan" dengan cepat Luffy menyerang kawanan Small G rim dengan taijutsunya

"Bazoka Kick" Luffy melakukan gerakan manuver lalu meletakkan tangannya di tanah sebagai tumuan, lalu telapak kakinya di satukan dan dengan cepat mengenai Small Grim.

Sementara itu Naruto sedang berhadapan one by one dengan Big Grim

"Akan kuberi dia pelajaran, lalu Last Hit nya kuserahkan pada Luffy supaya kemungkinannya mendapatkan Kekuatan Langit semakin tinggi" setelah mengucapkan kata itu Naruto mengeluarkan pedang yang disarungkannya di punggung nya.  
>"Tornado Sword Dragon" muncul naga angin yang bukan cuma menyerang Big Grim, tetapi juga menewaskan para Small Grim<br>"Sepertinya Healt Pointnya tinggal sedikit lagi, lebih baik aku memanggil Luffy agar ini cepat selesai"

"Hey Luffy cepat kemari dan beri Last Hit pada monster ini" ucap Naruto malas

"Tapi bagaimana dengan para Small Grim ini?"  
>"Tenang saja, setelah kau mengalahkan Boss nya mereka juga akan kalah"<br>" Ya baiklah Naruto-san" Luffy cepat berlari ke arah Naruto

"Ya, sekarang beri dia pelajaran Luffy"  
>"Special Taijutsu: Laser Death" Luffy melompat lalu berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi dan dengan kecepatan kilat Luffy meninju tepat di perut Big Grim...<p>

Perlahan Big Grim berubah jadi serpihan kaca lalu menghilang, dan saat bersamaan muncul pemberitahuan di depat Luffy dan Naruto.

"Apa kau beruntung Luffy? Kalau yang kudapat masih hanya sampah (maksud Naruto adalah barang-barang yang tidak terlalu bagus)" tanya Naruto pada Luffy

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto-san, tapi..." Luffy menggantungkan kata-katanya

"Tapi apa?" tanya Naruto bingung

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya sekian Chapter 1 ini Reader, kira-kira apa yang di dapatkan Luffy?

Tunggu di Chapter 2...

Tolong Riview nya Reader untuk menghargai hasil jerih payah saya membuat FF ini

Boleh Kritik, boleh saran, flame pun dibolehkan asalkan Flame yang membangun...

Ummm, nama-nama senjata, pedang Dll tolong bantu saya ya

**Arigatou Minna**


	3. Chapter II: Game Kematian

**Sorry banyak typo dll, karena saya masih baru di jadi mohon dimaklumi**

**.**

**Setelah melihat Riview saya langsung update, dan Chapter III juga akan saya usahakan secepat mungkin...**

**Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur reader sekalian**

**Chapter II: Game Kematian**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First City**

Tampak 2 orang pemuda bersurai hitam dan kuning yang hampir sama tinggi sedang berjalan di Kota Permulaan...  
>"Kau beruntung ya Luffy bisa mendapatkan salah satu Demon Fruit, karna yang ku tahu item itu sangat langkah, bahkan lebih langkah daripada Pedang Legenda dan Kekuatan Langit" ucap Naruto dengan nada kagum<p>

"Hahahahahaha, kau benar Naruto-san. Mungkin aku dilahirkan dengan sebuah keberuntungan hahaha" ucap Luffy dengan didampingi tawanya

"ya, sudah lah"

"Eh Luffy, aku mau membentuk suatu..." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba langit menjadi hitam

"Naruto-san ada apa ini?" tanya Luffy dengan Nada terkejut

"Aku..." sekali lagi sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya mereka tiba-tiba di kelilingi cahaya putih, lalu membawa mereka menghilang entah kemana...

.

.

.

.

"Jling" tiba-tiba cahaya putih bersinar di sebuah tempat lalu di tengah cahaya-cahaya putih itu muncul ribuan Player dari Game S.A.O (Shinobi Art Online) ini...

"Sepertinya kita di Teleport paksa Luffy" ucap Naruto

"Entahlah Luffy-san , mungkin ini kutukan dari Dewa hahaha" ucap Luffy dengan nada bodohnya

"Ka...u" dan sebuah pukulan melayang tepat de kepala Luffy, bukan monster yang menyerangnya tapi Naruto

"ittai Naruto-san, kenapa kau memukulku?"  
>"Karna kau Bodoh"<p>

"Hmp" kata Luffy dengan nada cemberut

Tempat yang tadi sunyi ini sekarang terdengar suara gaduh dari ribuan Player  
>"Kenapa kita bisa sampai di sini"<br>"hey, bukankah ini Pusat kota"  
>"Apakah ada Pengumuman"<br>"Sial kenapa kita disini"

Tiba-tiba dari langit muncul seseorang bertopeng, dan seluruh tubuhnya di tutupi Armor  
>"Dengarkan..." pria bertopeng itu menggantungkan kalimatnya<p>

"Akulah yang mengendalikan Game ini, dan mulai sekarang kalian tidak akan bisa Log-Out dari Game ini kecuali kalian menyelesaikan Game ini"ucap pria bertopeng itu dengan nada datar

Dan tempat itu kembali lagi menjadi gaduh

"Tidak, setelah ini aku ada janji untuk pergi"  
>"Hey jangan bercanda ya, setelah keluar dari Game ini aku akan mencari lalu membunuhmu Kisama"<br>"Sialan" 

"hahahaha, kalian boleh tidak percaya atau mengoceh sesuka kalian "kata pria bertopeng itu deselingi tawanya

"Dan satu lagi, kalau kalian mati di dalam game ini...

Kalian akan mati selamanya" Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, pria bertopeng itu menghilang disertai dengan kembali cerahnya langit...  
>Banyak pelayer yang mencoba Log-Out, tapi hasilnya Nihil.<p>

**1 jam setelah datangnya pria bertopeng**

"Naruto-san, bagaimana ini? Kita tidak bisaa kembali karena tombol Log-Out nya telah hilang" tanya Luffy dengan nada khawatir

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya kita harus menyelesaikan game ini secepatnya"ucap Naruto

...  
>Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan, Luffy tak bisa berbicara karena pikirannya sangat kacau karena tahu mereka tidak bisa Log-Out dari Game maut ini.<p>

Dan akhirnya Naruto mengakhiri keheningan itu "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, yang kita butuhkan adalah menjadi kuat lalu menyelesaikan Game kematian ini"

"Tapi, Naruto-san..."sebelum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto langsung memotongnya

"Tenanglah Luffy, aku akan melindungi mu sekuat tenagaku. Walaupun kita baru beberapa jam bertemu, tapi kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku" Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman tulus pada Luffy

"Arigatou Naruto-san"Luffy membalas senyuman Naruto dengan tulus

"Ya sekarang ikuti aku, kita akan berlatih untuk menaikkan Lv-mu dan juga Lv-ku. Kau juga sudah memiliki kemampuan baru dari Buah Gomu-Gomu no Mi, jadi sekarang kekuatanmu sudah jauh lebih kuat dari yang dulu"ucap Naruto

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Pokoknya ikuti saja, aku tahu beberapa tempat yang monsternya memiliki Xp yang lebih tinggi dari monster biasanya"

"Yosh baiklah" ucap Luffy semangat

**1 Bulan berlalu setelah datangnya Pria Bertopeng itu**

Tampak 2 orang sedang melakukan Sparing dengan serius

"Akan kukalahkan kau Naruto-san" dengan cepat Luffy melompat ke dahan pohon lalu segera menerjang Luffy

"Gomu-Gomu: Dragon Emperor "Tiba-tiba Naga Emas mengelilingi kaki Luffy, lalu Luffy mengarahkan tendangannya tepat kedapa Naruto  
>"Hm...lumayan Luffy, tapi itu masih belum seberapa dengan Jurus ku ini" tiba-tiba di tangan Naruto muncul Bola berwarna merah yang berputar sangat cepat<p>

'Apa? Bukankah Naruto-san pengguna Pedang Element, bagaimana dia bisa menguasai teknik Ninjutsu Element'batin Luffy terkejut

2 tehnik tingkat tinggi bertemu dan menghasilkan asap di sekira arena pertarungan, tampak Luffy jatuh dan Naruto menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku harus bangun dan mengalahkan Naruto-san" Luffy bersusah payah berdiri

"Menyerahlah Luffy, aku sudah menang" tampak Naruto di belakang Luffy sedang mengarahkan pedang nya

"Huh, aku selalu kalah" ucap Luffy dengan nada kesal

"Kau sudah kuat Luffy, tapi aku masih lebih kuat hahaha" ucap Naruto dengan Nada mengejek

"Terserah lah"  
>"Ayo kita kembali ke kota, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" kata Naruto dengan nada serius<p>

"Baiklah" Setelah itu mereka berangkat ke kota

**Rock City**

Sesampainya di kota

"Luffy besok kita akan kembali ke First City lalu bergabung dengan pasukan penyerang untuk mengalahkan Boss lantai 1" ucap Naruto kepada Luffy yang tepat berada di sampingnya

"Baiklah Naruto-san, tapi aku bingung"

"hn?"

"ini kan sudah 1 bulan sejak hari itu, tapi kenapa untuk melawan Boss lantai 1 saja belum selesai, apakah mereka takut melawannya" tanya Luffy bingung

"Memang sebagian pemain ada yang takut dan memilih untuk tinggal di Kota Awal, ada juga yang berlatih seperti kita. Tapi sebagian dari Player Game ini sudah banyak yang mencoba melawan Boss Lantai satu dan hasilnya mereka tewas"

"Tewas?"  
>"ya, semua pemain yang terjebak di game kematian ini sekitar 8.000 orang dan yang sudah mati ada sekitar 3.000 orang" ucap Naruto tegass<p>

"Kenapa mereka bisa mati? Mereka kan ada sekitar 3.000 oran?" tanya Luffy

"Ada beberapa alasan. Yang pertama, mereka menyerang dengan jumlah yang sangat sedikit.

Yang kedua, karena Boss nya sangat kuat, dan yang ketiga mereka tidak memilki strategi"

"oh...begitu, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melawannya" ucap Luffy semangat

"hmm... Luffy, aku baru saja membentuk sebuah Guild dan aku ingin kau masuk sebagai anggotaku" Lalu di depan Naruto muncul sebuah Menu Virtual, lalu Luffy menekan beberapa tombol di Menu itu

"Ya Luffy aku sudah mengirim undangan masuk Guild ini kepada mu, sekarang terserahmu untuk bergabung atau tidak. Dan aku juga tidak memaksamu"

"hahaha, aku pasti bergabung Naruto-san karena aku ini adalah teman yang selalu membantumu" ucap Luffy lalu tersenyum

"Baguslah Luffy. Dan juga bila kau melihat orang yang cukup kuat kau harus mengundangnya masuk ke Guild kita ini"  
>"Baiklah Naruto-san"<p>

"Tapi apa nama Guild ini Naruto-san?" tanya Luffy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yoshhh, Chapter 2 Update Juga  
>Ada yang bisa ngasih saran nama Guild nya?<strong>

**Saran, Kritik, dan Flame yang membangun siap diterima  
><strong> 

**e..eto, Readers pilih yang mana**

**-rilisnya cepat tapi wordsnya 1k+**

**-rilisnya agak lama tapi words nya 2-3k+? **

**Please Riview Reader...  
>Semakin banyak Riview nya, semakin cepat Update nya<strong>

**Riview mu semangat ku**

Arigatou Readers


	4. Chapter 3: Attack and Destroy Scorpion

Mohon maaf atas salah ngetik, salah tanda baca, salah penulisan Bahasa Inggris, dll

Mohon riview dan dukungannya

.

.

.

Naruto bukan punya saya, saya hanya minjem

Tapi Fic ini asli punya saya

**Chapter 3: Attack and Destroy Scorpion**

"Huh...kau sangat Baka Luffy, saat aku megirim undangan Guild padamu disitu tertulis nama Guild kita Baka" Naruto mulai kesal dengan kebodohan Junior atau lebih akrab dipanggil muridnya ini

"hahahaha maafkan aku Naruto-san, ya aku akan melihatnya"

"Nama Guild kita adalah..." Luffy mencari di Message List nya, lalu setelah mendapatkannya Luffy berkata "Red Lighning kah?"  
>"ya kau benar Luffy, Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto histeris<p>

"Aku tak peduli apa namanya Naruto-san hahahaha" Luffy mulai tertawa bodoh

Sementara Naruto hanya sweedrop melihat tingkah laku teman,murid,sekaligus anggota Guildnya ini...

"Ya aku juga sudah membeli baju berwarna hitam dengan lambang kilat merah di punggungnya yang menandakan ciri Guild kita" ucap Naruto

"oh"

"Ya sudahlah Luffy, cepat tidur supaya besok kita bisa berangkat ke kota dengan cepat"perintah Naruto

"Ha'i Naruto-san" Setelah itu Luffy langsung tidur diiringi dengan suara dengkuran yang disertai igauannya yang aneh

'Ngrok daging daging daging'

"cih, dia kan baru saja ku suruh untuk tidur tapi dia cepat sekali melakukannya dan suara dengkuran dan igauannya sangat aneh"ucap Naruto sweedrop

"Ya biarlah, lebih baik aku juga tidur supaya besok bisa cepat bangunnya"

Setelah itu Naruto pun tidur

**Pagi Hari di Rock City**

Matahari pagi yang indah mulai menampakkan senyumnya, menyapa setiap insan yang melihatnya, memberi kekuatan bagi setiap makhluk hidup yang melihatnya...

Ya anggap saja seperti di dunia nyata

Terlihat 2 orang di sebuah penginapan di kota itu. Yang satu lelaki bersurai kuning dengan iris saphirenya yang sebiru lautan, sedangkan pria yang satu laki berambut hitam dan memiliki mata yang sehitam malam. Mereka masih sibuk dengan mimpinya masing-masing hingga suara alarm membangunkan mereka.

"Huah, sudah pagi ya" ucap Naruto sambil mengucek matanya

"Oi Luffy bangun, kita harus cepat ke Kota Awal untuk menyusun strategim supaya bisa mengalahkan Boss di lantai 1" sepertinya kata-kata Naruto tidak berpengaruh sama sekali, buktinya Luffy masih tertidur sangat lelap seperti tidak terganggu oleh apapun.

"Luffy"

"Luffy"

"Luffy"

Sampai beberapa kali dipanggil Luffy masih tetap tertidur, Naruto pun mulai emosi lalu menendang Luffy sekuat tenaganya hingga membuat Luffy terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya

"it..ta..i Naruto-san, kenapa kau menendangku sangat kuat. Apakah kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Itu salahmu baka, sudah aku bangunkan beberapa kali tapi tetap tidak bangun" jawab Naruto enteng

"Cih" ucap Luffy kesal  
>"Hn ya sudahlah, cepatlah bangun supaya kita bisa sampai di sana tepat waktu"<br>"Kenapa kita tidak pakai Teleport saja Naruto-san?" tanya Luffy bingung

"Teleport hanya bisa dipakai saat melawn Boss, perpindahan kota antar Lantai saja, itulah sebabnya kita diberi kemampuan Ninja yang bisa berlari dan melompati pohon dengan cepat" jelas Naruto malas

"oh begitu ya, kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap Naruto-san atau kita akan terlambat" ucap Luffy semangat

"Aku tadi kan sudah bilang begitu, tapi ya sudahlah"

**30 Menit Setelah Memulai Perjalanan ke Kota Awal**

"Apakah jaraknya masih jauh Naruto-san?" tanya Luffy

"Kalau kita mempertahankan kecepatan kita, mungkin kita sampai sekitar 20 menit lagi"

"oh" tiba-tiba di depan Naruto dan Luffy muncul seseorang yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Luffy, di pinggangnya terdapat 3 buah pedang yang berbeda warna gagangnya...

"Serahkan barang dan uang yang kalian miliki, aku akan membiarkan kalian lewat" kata lelaki itu dengan nada mengancam

"Red Player hn?" ucap Naruto santai

"Apa itu Red Player Naruto-san?"

"Itu adalah player yang membunuh Player lain lalu mencuri barang-barangnya"jelas Naruto

"Kalau kalian terus berbicara aku akan membunuh kalian" Pria itu mengeluarkan ketiga pedang dari sarungnya

"Sontryu: Dragon Lighning no jutsu" ketiga pedangnya dikelilingi Naga petir, lalu menyambar sekelilingnya dan saat pedang itu hampir mengenai Luffy dan Naruto mereka berhasil menghindar dan pedang itu mengenai pohon tempat Naruto dan Luffy tadi berdiri,hasilnya pohon itu hancur dan jadi gosong seperti disambar petir

"Dia lumayan juga, aku akan membuatnya bergabung jadi anggota Guildku" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan pedang yang berada di punggungnya

"Naruto-san biar aku saja yang menghadapinya, aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat hasil latihanku selama ini" Luffy berkata dengan sangat serius hingga membuat Naruto kagum

"Baiklah tapi jangan buat di mati, dan kau juga jangan sampai mati" Naruto kembali menyarungkan pedangnya

"Baiklah" Luffy mulai melompat

"Gomu-Gomu: Bazoka no jutsu" Luffy mulai menendang lawannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tapi berhasil dihindari lalu lelaki dengan 3 pedang itu kembali menyerang

" Sontryu: Sky Lighning" lelaki itu menebaskan pedangnya dan bersamaan dengan itu muncul kilat yang menyambar dengan cepat

"Heh kau kena" seingai lelaki tiga pedang itu

Luffy terkena telak serangan itu,sementara itu lelaki tiga pedang itu hanya tersenyum dan dan tanpa disadarinya tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan yang dilapisi sinar emas sudah berada di belakangnya

"Gomu-Gomu : Hiken Lion no jutsu"ucap Luffy di sela-sela kesakitan yang diterimanya

'Duar' pukulan itu tepat mendarat di punggung lelaki tiga pedang itu

"Bagaimana bisa tangannya memanjang?"

"Dan sepertinya mereka seimbang" ucap Naruto pelan

Naruto datang ke samping Luffy lalu mebantunya berdiri dan pergi ke arah lelaki tadi jatuh

Sesampainya di tempat lelaki itu

"Kau sudah kalah"ucap Naruto

"ya, bunuh saja aku" ucap lelaki itu pasrah

"memangnya apa yang kudapat jika membunuhmu hn?" tanya Naruto tapi tak dijawab lelaki itu

"Siapa namamu, dan kenapa kau jadi Player merah?" tanya Naruto bruntun

"Namaku adalah Roronoa Zoro dan aku jadi Player merah hanya untuk mencari extol (mata uang di game ini) untuk kehidupanku di dunia Game ini" jawab lelaki itu yang ternyata bernama Zoro

"Bohong, kau pasti bohong. Mana mungkin alasan sesederhana itu menjadi penyebab kau jadi Player merah, jawab aku dengan jujur, mungkin aku bisa membantumu" ucap Luffy yang tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan itu

"hah, sebenarnya aku jadi Player merah karena aku diincar dan hampir di bunuh oleh beberapa Guild yang hampir keseluruhan anggotanya adalah Player Merah"  
>"Aku memang pernah mendengarnya, Guild yang dibentuk untuk membunuh Player lain. Dan mereka juga sering disewa untuk melakukan itu" ucap Naruto mengingat-ingat informasi yang di dengarnya<p>

"Zoro, bagaimana kalau kau begabung dengan Guild ini, kita akan saling bahu-membahu untuk melindungi teman Guild kita" ucap Luffy sambil memberikan senyumannya

"T..ta..pi" Zoro masih ragu dengan ajakan Luffy

"Ya Zoro, aku tidak peduli apa statusmu, siapa yang memburumu, yang kami butuhkan hanyalah kesetiaan pada Guild, bagaimana... kau mau bargabung" tanya Naruto lagi

"Baiklah Naruto-san, Luffy Arigatou" ucap Zoro

"Ya, baiklah kita harus cepat kembali ke First City" 

**First City**

"Kita sampai juga, sekarang ayo kita ke tempat pertemuan" tiga orang berbaju hitam dengan kilat Merah dipunggungnya pun mulai berjalan ke pusat kota

Sesampainya di tempat pertemuan

"Ya terimakasih semua telah hadir di sini, kita akan mulai membahas bagaimana cara kita akan menyerang Boss of Floor 1. Dari yang di ketahui Boss ini memiliki kekuatan tipe Dark, dan bentuknya menyerupai Kalajengking raksasa, dia memiliki sekitar 50 pasukan. 5 diantaranya Dark Knight dan sisanya hanyalah prajurit Sentinel biasa" ucap pria berambut kuning itu, lalu kemudian pria berambut coklat disampingnya menggantikan dia bicara

"Kita akan dibagi oleh beberapa Grup. Untuk bagian penyerangan inti, penyerangan pasif, dan bagian Medis. Bagian penyerangan inti akan langsung menyerang Boss Of Flour, bagian peyerangan pasif akan menyerang Dark Knight dan Sentinel, sedangkan bagian Medis bertugas untuk menjaga dan memberi Healt point tambahan pada pasukan penyerang, mengerti?" tanya pria itu

"Baiklah, yang mau jadi pasukan penyerangan inti berkumpul diselah kanan"

"yang jadi penyerang pasif di sebelah kiri"

"Yang jadi bagian medis tetap di tempat"

2 Jam berlangasung dengan menyusun strategi dan Grup

"Ya baiklah, kita akan berangkat sekarang ke tempat Boss of Floor, apakah semuanya siap?" Tanya lelaki berambut coklat itu berapi-api

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" ucap hampir 2000 Player serempak

**Boss Of Floor 1 Dugeon**

Tampak sebuah pintu yang sangat besar didepan semua pemain,lalu seorang pemain yang memimpin kelompok itu mendorong pintunya

" Siapkan kristal teleport kalian untuk jaga-jaga" ucapnya tegas

"Ha'i"

'Krizzzzzzt'

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan monster raksasa berbentuk kegelapan yang diselimuti aura kegelapan dan didampingi oleh banyak monster

"Serang" Seru seorang pemain

dan semua pemain pun maju untuk menyerang monster itu. Tampak seorang pemain memberikan perintah pada mereka

"Grup A langsung serang Sentinel, Grup C gantikan Grup B menyerang Death Knight, tim medis bersiap" teriak pemain itu keras

Sementara itu di pihak penyerang Aktif yang lansung berhadapan dengan Boss

"Jadi namanya **Cursed Scorpion **hn?" ucap Naruto

"Sepertinya begitu Naruto-san" jawab Luffy

"Ini akan menarik" Tambah Zoro

Naruto mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya, tampak aura merah keluar dari pedang Naruto

"Pedangmu sepertinya bukan pedang biasa, apakah itu pedang terkutuk?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata hitam kelam, tapi ini bukanlah Luffy karena rambutnya seperti ekor ayam dan dia tampak dingin

"Ya" jawab Naruto singkat

"Darima..."

"Bergerak, Bossnya sudah bergerak" potong Naruto karena melihat Cursed Scorpion sudah menyerang dengan cakarnya

'Darrr' lantai yang terkena serangan Cursed Scorpion retak akibat serangannya

"Hn, nanti saja kita lanjut bicaranya sekarang fokus saja untuk membunuhnya" ucap Naruto

"Serang" Perintah Naruto pada pemain lainnya

"Gomu Gomu" ucap Luffy lalu memanjangkan kakinya ke belakang dan berubah menjadi berwarna emas

"Emperor no Jutsu" lanjut luffy dan menendang Cursed Scorpion lalu terpental

" Semua pemain manfaatkan situasi ini, jangan biarkan di terbangun" ucap Naruto mengomando semua pemain

'Gomu Gomu: Emperor no Jutsu memang hanya memberikan sedikit dampak kerusakan tetapi bisa memberikan efek stun pada musuh sekitar 5 detik, tetapi jurus ini hanya bisa digunakan 1 kali dalam periode 1 jam' batin Naruto

"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu" ucap player berelemen api

"Player berelemen angin ayo bantu, Futon: Hinaro Kutseka"

Kedua elemen itu bersatu dan menciptakan api raksasa

"Sontryu: Oni Giri" Zoro menyerang dan tiba-tiba pedangnya dikelilingi aura hijau lalu Zoro langsung menebasnya pada Cursed Scorpion

'Tiga pedang terkenal, bagaimana dia mendapatkannya?' tanya seorang lelaki Berambut raven dengan mata hitam kelam

Para pemain terus menyerang Cursed Scorpion dan mereka juga berpikir mereka suda medang

'Grawwwwwww' tiba-tiba Cursed Scorpion terbangun dan lansung menyerang pemain di dekatnya. Ada sebagian pemain yang terkena telak serangannya dan mati

"Hito bertahanlah, kau pasti akan selamat" ucap seorang pemain sedih karena melihat temannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serpihan kristal lalu menghilang

Banyak pemain sedih dan kehilangan semangat bertarung karena melihat banyak teman mereka yang mati

"Semuanya jangan larut dalam kesedihan, apa kalian pikir mereka mau mati seperti ini?" ucap Luffy mencoba membangkitkan semangat para pemain

"diam kau kisama, apa kau pikir semudah itu? yang mati adalah teman baikku, bagaimana kau bisa berbicara seperti itu?" ucap Player itu marah

dan banyak player juga marah, tidak terima yang dikatakan Luffy

"apa kau pikir jika kau menangis mereka akan kembali, apa kau pikir mereka juga tidak sedih jika kau mati karena larut dalam kesedihan ini?" ucap Naruto

"JIKA KAU MEMANG MENYAYANGINYA, JANGAN SIA-SIAKAN PENGORBANANNYA" Teriak Naruto dan dapat didengar semua Player

Semua Player mulai bangkit dansemangat mereka telah kembali

"Serangggg" Ucap semua Player

Dan tiba-tiba Cursed Scorpion mengeluarkan sebuah serangan aneh . Seketika Healt Potion para pemain berkurang sedikit demi sedikit

"ada apa ini?" tanya seorang Player panik

"Ini adalah jurus arena, semua Boss of Floor memiliki jurus Arena yang berbeda dan jurus Arena Cursed Scorpion adalah jurus memanipulasi udara sekitar menjadi racun" tukas Naruto memberikan keterangan pada semua pemain

"Tim medis, pulihkan pemain yang Healt Potionnya sudah hampir mencapai garis merah" ucap Luffy

"Naruto-san jika kita tidak cepat menghajar monster ini, cepat atau lambat kita semua akan mati" ucap Zoro cemas

"Kita harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, keluarkan semua serangan terkuat kalian" perintah Naruto kepada semua Player

"Ha'i"

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu"

"Futon: Hinaro Kutseka no Jutsu"  
>"Doton: Gikaito Hanko no Jutsu"<p>

"Suiton: Dragon Water" 

Semua pemain mengeluarkan Jutsu andalannya dan membuat Cursed Scorpion menerima dampak serangan , tapi monster itu masih nampak bisa berdiri

"Ayo kita akhiri Luffy,Zoro sebelum monster itu beregerenasi kembali dan menyebabkan lebih banyak masalah" Ucap Naruto memberi perintah

"Ok Naruto-san"

"Baiklah Naruto-san"

"Aku akan ikut membantu kalian, apakah boleh?" tanya suara dingin yang berasal dari lelaki berambut Raven

"yang tadi ternyata, terserahlah"jaawab Naruto

Mereka bertiga pun berlari dengan cepat lalu Naruto dan Zoro mengeluarkan pedangnya sedangkan Luffy sudah mengepalkan tangannya dan lelaki berambut raven itu mulai merapal jutsu.

"Special Jutsu: One Thousand Dragon Sword" dari pedang Naruto diselimuti ribuan Naga

"Gomu-Gomu: Dragon Emperor no Jutsu"  
>"Sontryu: Dragon Lighning no jutsu" ketiga pedangnya Zoro dikelilingi Naga petir, dan nampak menyambar sekitarnya<p>

"Chidori Lighning Sword" Pemuda raven itu menciptakan pedang yang cukup besar dari jurusnya lalu menebasnya pada Cursed Scorpion

4 teknik tingkat tinggi bersatu dan menjadi serangan yang sangat mematikan

'Duarhhh' terdengar suara ledakan akibat efek serangan itu

"Apakah monsternya sudah berhasil dikalahkan?" tanya Luffy

'Tit...tit' terdengar suara di sekitar ruangan itu

'Congratulation: Welcome to 2Floor' tulisan itu nampak di depan semua player

"yahh, kita berhasil"

"syukurlah"

"Yossh Lantai 1 telah selesai"

Terdengar riuh di ruangan besar itu, semua Player nampak senang karena telah mengalahkan Boss of One Floor

'Tit...tit' bunyi itu terdengar lagi dan depan semua pemain muncul layar pengumuman yang menampilkan hadiah yang mereka dapat setelah mereka berjuang

"Luffy-san aku dapat Kuchihose Npc" ucap Luffy dan Zoro bersamaan

"Sepertinya aku juga" ucap lelaki berambut raven itu

"Sepertinya itu adalah hadiah untuk Player yang memberikan Last Hit dan aku ingin bertanya siapa namamu" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk lelaki itu

"Namaku Uciha Sasuke" ucapnya singkat dan dingin

"Uciha Sasuke hn? Apakah kau ingin bergabung dengan Guild ku ini?"

"hn... sepertinya menarik, baiklah aku bergabung"ucap Sasuke masih tetap dalam Freeze Modenya

"Baikklah, ayo kita ke kota di lantai 2 lalu membeli satu rumah dan Training Ground khusus untuk anggota Guild kita"

Lalu mereka berempat terus berjalan menuju kota lantai 2

**Two Floor : Kotaru City **

2 hari setelah penyerangan Boss Lantai 1

Tampak 4 orang pemuda sedang tertidur lelap dalam suatu rumah yang dapat dikatakan besar. Rumah ini adalah rumah khusus Guild Red Lighning. Rumah ini memiliki dinding berwarna merah di dalam, sedangkan di luar nampak berwarna hitam kelam dan di dinding luar rumah ini dibuat sebuah lambang kilat berwarna merah serta tulisan di atasnya 'Red Lighning.

Kita kembali kepada 4 pemuda tadi, 2 dari mereka sudah terbangun yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke sedangkan Luffy dan Zoro masih sibuk dengan mimpi mereka. Naruto pun mulai membuka percakapan dengan Sasuke...

" Sasuke ayo kita lakukan Sparring , aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat kau" ajak Naruto pada Sasuke

"hn, terserah" ucap Sasuke dingin

"Baiklah"

**Training Ground Red Lighning**

Naruto mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya, tampak aura merah di sekitar pedang itu

"Naruto, apakah itu salah satu dari pedang terkutuk?" tanya Sasuke

"Ya, nama pedang ini adalah exlucdator kekuatannya bisa mengeluarkan elemen kegelapan" jawab Naruto

"Tapi setiap pedang terkutuk memiliki efek yang bisa merugikan setiap penggunanya, apakah aku benar" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Ya pedang ini akan mengurangi 100 Healt Potionku tiap detiknya. Untuk pemain biasa ini memang sangat merugikan, tapi Regerenasi otomatis Healt Poinku dalam satu detik sekitar 99 poin. Jadi aku hanya menerima dampak kerusakan 1 Point dalam setiap detiknya" jelas Naruto panjang lebar

'Apa? Regenerasi otomatisnya 99 point dalam satu deti? Bagaimana bisa? Regenerasiku saja hanya sekitar 60 point perdetik, apakah Naruto hanya menaikkan Point Regenerasinya?' batin Sasuke penuh pertanyaan dalam hatinya

"Jangan hanya bengong saja Sasuke, apa kau mau ku kalahkan tanpa ada perlawanan?" Naruto mulai menyerang tapi dapat dihindari oleh Sasuke

"Baiklah Naruto, Raiton: Lighning Kick" kaki Sasuke dikelilingi oleh petir lalu menendang Naruto

'Dia lumayan juga' batin Naruto lalu menunduk untuk menghindari serangan Sasuke

Sasuke lalu membuat Handsel

"Raikiri" lalu terdengar suara seperti ribuan burung

"hn, lumayan Futon: Rasengan" lalu terbentuk bola spiral di tangan Naruto yang barputar angat cepat

'Bukankah Naruto memakai teknik pedang, mengapa dia bisa menguasai teknik ninjutsu?'

2 teknik tingkat tinggi bertemu dan menghasilkan asap.

Tampak Sasuke terjatuh karena jutsu yang dikeluarkannya kalah telak dengan jutsu Naruto

"Hahahaha, maaf ya Sasuke tadi aku terlalu berlebihan" ucap Naruto yang dianggapnya sebuah candaan

'Berlebihan, bagaimana jika dia serius? Aku bisa mati nanti' Batin Sasuke Shock

"hn" Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan dingin walaupun hatinya sudah sangat shock dengan candaan Naruto tadi

"Naruto bagaimana kau bisa menguasai teknik ninjutsu? Bukankah setiap pemain hanya diberi 1 kekuatan?" tanya Sasuke masih tetap dengan nada dinginnya

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi saat berlatih dengan Luffy aku mendapat pesan dari Game Master bahwa aku mendapat 2 kemampuan sekaligus,yaitu teknik pedang dan Ninjutsu" jawab Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat

"Kau beruntung ya, dan satu lagi"ucap Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnbya

"Sebenarnya kau Lv brapa?"lanjutnya

"Kalau kau Lv berapa?" Naruto malah menanya balik *dasar Naruto, sopan dikit napa, masa orang nanya malah nanya balik* Autor Kisama, Rasengan*duarrg*

"Aku masih Lv 16"

" Oh, aku masih Lv 30" balas Naruto enteng

"n...na...n..i? Kau monster Naruto" ucap Sasuke kaget

"hahahaha, ternyata kau bisa juga kaget ya Sasuke, Kukira kau tidak memiliki ekspresi hahaha" Naruto pun tertawa terbahak-bahak

"hn"

" Baiklah Sasuke ayo kita kembali ke kota" ucap Naruto dan hanya di jawab 'hn' lagi oleh Sasuke

**Two Floor : Kotaru City **

Naruto berjalan sendiri menyusuri kota karena tadi Sasuke telah pergi untuk membeli perlengkapan bertarungnnya...

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik menambraknya

"M..aaf saya tidak sengaja " ucap gadis itu gelagapan

"T..iida..k apa-apa" Naruto pun sepertinya telah terserang penyakit gelagapan

'Cantik'

'Tampan' Batin mereka berdua bersamaan

Meskipun Naruto masih malu dia tetap berusaha untuk bertanya

"A..no kalau boleh tau namamu siapa nona?" tanya Naruto malu-malu

" Namaku ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoshh chapter 3 update

Sesuai saran dari readers jadi saya buat fic ini kira-kira jadi 3k+ word

Terima kasih atas Riviewnya meskipun hanya 21 orang saja dan semangat saya untuk menulis fic ini sudah semakin berkurang saya tetap melanjutkannya sebagai tanggung jawab saya ...

Dan ada kemungkinan fic ini akan discontinued / gak lanjut lagi

Ohhh saya hampir lupa, saya mau buka polling untuk pairnya:

Naruto x Hinata

Naruto x Ino

Naruto x Naruko

Naruto x Tsunade  
>Naruto x Mei Terumi<p>

Saya sih milihnya NaruHina, tapi saya lebih suka kalau reader yang milih

Sekian readers, mohon saran , kritik, atau flame yang membangun juga boleh

Arigatou


	5. Chapter IV: Red Lightning vs Red Blood

Yosssh, karena lebih banyak yang milih NaruHina jadi NaruHina aja y?

Ya pendapatnya banyak yang sama dengan saya

.

Arigatou atas usul dan saran sekalian

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**Pair ini asli buatan saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Red Lightning vs Red Blood**

**Robin dan Hinata Wanita Guild Kami**

**NarutoxHinata**

**ZoroxRobin**

**SasukeX ?**

**Luffyx?**

**Two Floor : Kotaru City **

Terlihat 2 orang berbeda gendre sedang berjalan melintasi jalan kota yang ramai. Orang yang satu bersurai kuning dengan iris sebiru lautan, dia adalah tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto dan yang di sampingnya adalah seorang wanita bersurai indigo dengan mata lavendernya.

Mereka baru bertemu 1 jam yang lalu, tetapi nampaknya mereka sudah sangat akrab

"Ja...di namamu Hyuga Hinata y..a?" tanya Naruto yang sudah sepenuhnya dikuasai penyakit gelagapan

"i...iya" angguk Hinata di malu-malu

"ohhh"

"A...no Naruto-kun aku pergi dulu, aku mau membeli perlengkapan untuk battle event besok"ucap Hinata lalu mulai pergi

Sebelum Hinata berlari Naruto tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya, dan dapat Hinata lihat pandangan khawatir Naruto. Padahal mereka baru berjumpa sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, tetapi Naruto sudah sangat peduli kepada Hinata.

"Aku ikut"

"T..tapi Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata gelagapan

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Hinata-chan, aku akan selalu menemanimu apapun itu dan aku akan selalu ada disisimu jika kau mau"

Kata-kata Naruto sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah, dan bodohnya Naruto malah bertanya dengan kecemasan

"Apakah kau sakit Hinata-chan?"

"Ti..dak Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata malu bercampur sweetdrop

'Dasar lelaki tidak peka' Batin Hinta kesal

**Kotaru City: Equipment Store**

"Beli ini saja Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah jirah miniatur berwarna indigo

"Ini cocok untukmu, selain warnanya ini juga cocok untuk Shinobi Ninjutsu karena tidak terlalu berat dan menambah beberapa point kecepatanmu sehingga kau bisa lebih cepat merapal jutsu" lanjut Naruto lalu menekan tombol tanda beli yang berada di depan miniature Jirah itu

"Ta..pi Naruto-kun..." sebelum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba-tiba Naruto memegang kepala Hinata

"Kan sudah ku katakan Hinata-chan, tidak ada tapi-tapian" Ucap Naruto tersenyum tulus pada Hinata, dan untuk kesekian kalinya wajah Hinata memerah lagi **#apa gak bisa wajah Hinata jadi menghijau :v :D *just kidding readers#**

Lalu Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama Hinata untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan, sesampainya di meja kasir nampak seorang Npc berparas cantik

"Berapa harga semuanya?" tanya Naruto sopan walaupun hanya pada seorang Npc

" Semuanya sekitar 2.000.000 extol tuan" jawab Npc cantik itu tak kalah sopan

'Apa? du...dua juta extol? aku kan hanya punya sekitar 500.000 extol, bagaimana bisa aku membayarnya?' Batin Hinata terkujut bukan main

"Oh 2 juta ya" jawab Naruto enteng lalu menekan tombol **Pay** yang sudah ada tepat di depan matanya

Setelah selesai membayar perlengkapan yang telah mereka beli Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk menemaninya makan di sebuah Rumah Makan Virtual yang nampak mewah

"Kau mau pesan apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto ramah

"Terserah N..Naruto-kun saja" jawab Hinata malu

"Ummm, kenapa begitu Hinata? Apa kau malu karena penampilanku yang sangat tidak pantas ini? Apa kau malu karena wajahku yang jelek ini?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi karena merasa dirinya telah salah untuk mengajak makan malam seorang wanita yang terlalu sempurna untuknya.  
>"Kalau aku salah aku minta maaf Hinata, aku...<br>"Ti...dak , Naruto-kun tidak salah sedikit pun. Aku lah yang salah karena telah membuat Naruto-kun cemas" potong Hinata didampingi oleh air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir membasahi pipinya yang putih dan halus

Hinata masih tetap menangis karena merasa telah membuat Naruto terluka batin

"Sudahlah Hinata hapus air matamu dan jangan kau terlarut dalam masalah kecil seperti itu" ucap sebuah suara yang ternyata berasal dari Naruto

"Wanita tidak pernah bersalah, dan jika wanita bersalah itu adalah kesalahan lelaki" lanjut Naruto

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Hinata bisa merasakan suatu rasa yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Bukan perasaan biasa tapi suatu perasaan special yang dapat membuat Hinata bahagia bukan main, dan mungkin ini yang disebut dengan **Cinta**.

Hinata masih terus melamun karena perkataan Naruto tadi, hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya

"Hinata-chan, jadi kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto yang membuyarkan lamunan Hinata

"Um... aku pesan Super Burger saja Naruto-kun"

"Hn... Baiklah biar aku pesan"

Naruto pun menekan tombol pilihan Super Burger dan Jumbo Ramen dari beberapa pilihan makanan yang ada di daftar menu dan setelah beberapa saat setelah pemesanan datanglah seorang pelayan Npc wanita berparas cantik membawa 2 buah hidangan di tangan kiri dan kanannya.

"Silahkan dinikmani tuan, nona" ucap Npc cantik itu sopan

"Hn, arigatou" balas Naruto singkat

"Tuan, Nona kami memiliki menu special malam ini. Apakah Tuan dan Nona akan memesannya?" tawar Npc wanita itu

"Hn boleh, apa nama menunya?"tanya Naruto dengan singkat lagi

" 'First Love Menu' tuan" dan setelah mendengar nama menu itu tiba-tiba wajah Naruto dan Hinata menjadi semerah tomat hingga membuat si Npc bingung

"Kenapa Tuan, Nona? Apakah saya mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah" tanya Npc itu ramah

"Ti..tidak" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan

"Kalian memang pasangan yang romantis ya Tuan" kata Npc itu sambil memainkan sebelah matanya kepada Naruto dan targetnya hanya terdiam dan semakin memerah

"Ya, silahkan menikmati hidangannya dan kalau Tuan tertarik dengan menu yang saya tawarkan tadi, tuan bisa segera memesannya karena sepertinya itu sangat cocok untuk pasangan yang baru jadi" lalu Npc itu segera pergi dan 2 pasangan kuning dan indigo ini hanya mematung dalam diam dalam beberapa waktu.

Naruto yang merasa suasana mulai canggung pun mulai berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan

"Hinata"

"Naruto"

Ternyata bukan cuma Naruto yang ingin bicara tatapi si gadis indigo pun berpikiran sama dan mereka kembali terdiam sementara hingga Hinata membuka pembicaraan lagi

"Ka..u duluan Naruto" ucap Hinata gugup

"Baiklah, aku berpikiran untuk memesan menu '**First Love**' tadi. A..apakah Hinata-chan juga berencana ingin me...mesannya?"

dan pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah karena yang ada dalam pikiran mereka sama

"ya Naruto-kun, a...ku juga berencana ingin memesannya" jawab Hinata malu-malu

"Yosh... aku akan memesannya" lalu Naruto memilih '**First Love**' pada menu dan setelah beberapa saat beberapa orang pelayan datang membawa beberapa hidangan. Yang pertama adalah semangkok besar ramen dengan 2 sendok makan dan 2 sendok garpu, sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah buah kelapa yang diberi 2 bocoran pada lubangnya dengan 2 buah sedotan sebagai alat bantu untuk meminumnya...

Naruto dan Hinata mulai memakan ramennya. Pertama-tama mereka masih malu-malu, tapi pada akhirnya mereka nampak sangat bahagia karena Naruto selalu menjahili Hinata saat memakan ramen. Banyak momen romantis yang terjadi seperti Naruto yang menyuapi Hinata, dan banyak lagi. Tetapi yang paling romantis diantara yang teromantis adalah saat mie yang dimakan Hinata dan Naruto adalah mie yang sama.

'Bagaimana ini, kalau kau melanjutkan memakannya bibirku dan bibir Hinata pasti akan bertemu dan...' Batin Naruto dag dig dug

'Ba...bagai..ma..na ini, Na...naruto-kun' Batin Hinata gugup

'Apapun yang terjadi biarlah terjadi' batin mereka berdua bersamaan dan mulai menutup mata lalu menghisap mienya perlahan dan saat wajah serta bibir NaruHina mulai berdekatan... mereka mulai bersiap untuk merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka rasakan.

'Dug dug dug dug dug dug' bibir Hinata dan Naruto mulai berdekatan

dan...

"Hey Naruto-san apa yang kau lakukan dengan mie dan bibir wanita cantik ini?" tanya Luffy polos dan sukses mematahkan ciuman yang akan berlangsung

"Baka Luffy" dua kepalan tepat berada di atas kepala Luffy dengan sangat keras

"Ittai... Sasuke, Zorro kenapa kalian memukulku" tanya Luffy dengan nada marahnya dan wajahnya masih menunjukkan kepolosan atau lebih tepatnya kebodohan

"Baka... apakah kau ingin mengganggu kesenagan Naruto-san?" tanya Zoro tak kalah marah kepada Luffy

"Kita disini hanya untuk melihat Naruto, bukan mengganggu"Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin kebanggaannya

Naruto dan Hinata hanya diam seribu bahasa didampingi dengan pipi merah yang melekat diwajah mereka dan 3 orang pengganggu acara ciuman mereka hanya terkekeh melihat 2 insan memerah di depan mereka.

"E..eh kenapa ka..lian bertiga bisa sampai kesi..ni?" tanya Naruto tergagap karena efek dari kedatangan tamu tak diundang

"Hehe, tadi kami membeli perlengkapan di **Equipment Store** dan kami melihat kau dan seorang wanita sedang membeli peralatan juga. Jadi, kami mengikuti kalian berdua sampai kesini tanpa ketahuan hingga anak bodoh ini mengacaukan semuanya" Jelas Zoro sambil menunjuk bocah topi jerami disampingnya dan yang di tunjuk hanya tertawa polos

"Dasar kalian" guman Naruto

"Jadi siapa nama wanita ini Naruto?" tanya Surai Raven dengan nada dinginnya

"Ohh, Hinata perkenalkan dirimu"  
>"Ummm nama ku Hyuga Hinata, dan aku adalah seorang ninja Taijutsu yang juga menguasai teknik Doujutsu Byakugan" ucap Hinata<p>

"Doujutsu, berarti sama denganku" lagi-lagi suara dingin keluar dari si Raven (Sasuke)

Naruto,Zoro,Luffy nampak bingung dengan yang namanya Doujutsu. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas

"Doujutsu adalah sebuah jutsu pada bola mata yang terdapat pada sebagian kecil pemain saja. Doujutsu yang diketahui masih hanya 2 macam yaitu Sharingan dan Byakugan. Sharingan berguna untuk melihat kecepatan musuh tergantung pada Lv. Nya, sedangkan Byakugan berguna untuk melihat titik chakra musuh dan dapat melihat musuh yang jauh jaraknya walaupun tertutupi oleh pohon dan semacamnya" jelas Sasuke

Dan 3 orang yang baru mengetahui apa Doujutsu itu mulai berbinar-binar menatap Sasuke karena tahu kekerenan dari Doujutsu itu dan yang si Objek tatapan hanya sweeddrop.

"Lalu Sasuke kenapa kau tidak menggunakan Doujutsumu itu saat kita berhadapan dengan **Dark Scorpion **(Boss of One Floor), hn ?" tanya Naruto

"Aku menggunakannya, kau saja yang tidak melihat" jawab Sasuke dingin

"Pembual" Naruto  
>"Pembohong" Zoro<br>"Pengamen" ucap Luffy dan sukses membuat Naruto, Zoro, Hinata, terutama Sasuke sweedrop dan hampir terjungkal balik

"Apa hubungannya baka" Teriak mereka bertiga minus Hinata kepada Luffy, dan yang diteriaki hanya terkekeh

"Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik kita pulang dan istirahat karena besok kita akan mengikuti event **Christmas** dan Guild **Red Ligning** akan berpartisipasi untuk event besok" ucap Naruto  
>"Hn"<p>

"Ha'i Naruto-san"  
>"Yoshh, ayo kita tidur"<br>Ucap Sasuke, Zoro, dan Luffy

"Ohh, dan kau Hinata. Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan Guild kami?" tawar Naruto pada Hinata

"Ummm... Itu..." gumam Hinata

"Sudahlah Hinata-san, meskipun kami belum memiliki anggota Guild wanita tapi kami memiliki kamar khusus untuk wanita. Jadi tenang saja" ucap Luffy  
>"Itu betul Hinata-san" sambung Zoro<p>

"Hn" Itu suara si Prince Ice

"Ta..tapi" sepertinya Hinata masih menolak dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang tiba tiba menarik tangan lembut Hinata.  
>"ayo Hinata, ini sudah malam" ucap Naruto lembut lalu melanjutkan menarik tangan Hinata dan Hinata hanya pasrah<p>

**Two Floor: Kotaru City**

**Red Lighning House**

"Yoshh, ini kamar mu Hinata-chan" ucap surai kuning sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu

"mmmm... Arigatou Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lalu setelah itu tersenyum tulus pada Naruto

"Selamat tidur bidadari ku" Lalu Naruto mencium kening Hinata dan sontak memmbuat wajah Hinata semerah saus tomat

"N...na..na" Hinata mulai tergagap lalu tiba tiba lari ke kamarnyan dan menutup pintunya

"Kau memang cantik Hinata, aku harap setelah kita keluar dari dunia Game ini kau mau jadi pacarku" Gumam Naruto lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya

**Hinata Poov**

"Tadi Naruto-kun menciumku?" tanya Hinata yang masih terbayang akan ciuman dari seorang lelaki yang baru sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu ditemuinya.

'Naruto kun memang sangat tampan, aku berharap suatu hari nanti dia mau menerima ku di dalam hatinya, bukan sebagai teman saja, tapi lebih' batin Hinata terbayang bayang (Lols)

**Hinata Poov End**

**Besok Harinya: 12.00**

"Ayo sekarang kita harus pergi ke **Snow Town **dan kita harus berpartisipasi mengikuti **Shinoby Christmas** **Event** lalu memenangkannya" Ucap Naruto kepada para anggota Red Lighning

"Ha'i" ucap 3 orang pria dan seorang wanita indigo

Mereka berlima terus berjalan. Mereka telah melewati **Night Forest** dan mereka mulai memasuki tempat selanjutnya yaitu **Sun Forest**. Setelah memasuki tempat itu mereka dihadang oleh beberapa Ninja berpakaian putih serta dihiasi corak taring berwarna merah darah.

"Siapa kalian, hn?" tanya Naruto dingin

"Hahahahahaha, kami adalah Guild Red Blood yang terkhusus untuk Red Player. Jika kalian tidak ingin merasakan kematian cepat menyerah dan kirim semua barang-barang yang kalian miliki kepada kami, hahahaha" ucap suara berat yang berasal dari seorang lelaki berambut merah yang berada paling depan

"Menyerah, hn?" gumam Naruto

"ya, kalau kalian menyerah nyawa kalian akan selamat" ucap pria berambut merah itu lagi

"Jika kau menunggu ku untuk menyerah..." ucap Naruto menahan kata-kata nya

"Kau akan menunggu selamanya" lanjut Naruto dengan teriakan

Semua anggota Red Blood terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto, lalu Zoro mulai maju dan sepertinya akan mengucapkan sesuatu

" Seberapa pun banyak kalian, sekuat apa pun kalian, selama Naruto-san masih hidup aku akan selalu membantunya, karena dia adalah semangat ku" gumam Zoro

Seorang wanita berambut dan bermata hitam legam yang berada di barisan depan tertegun mendengar perkataan Zoro

'Membantu dan menjadikan seseorang sebagai semangat. Kenapa,, kenapa dia seperti memiliki ikatan yang kuat?' batin wanita itu

"Arata-sama, lebih baik langsung serang saja. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang orang keras kepala seperti mereka" ucap seseorang bersurai putih kepada pimpinannya

"Baiklah, serang dan bunuh mereka" Perintah Arata

Sekitar 200 orang maju menyerang kelompok **Red Lighning**, dan sepertinya Naruto mulai merancang strategi

"Lebih baik kita bagi menjadi 3 team. Sasuke karena kau pengguna Ninjutsu dan Doujutsu kau akan berkelompok dengan Luffy pengguna Taijutsu dan Zoro... " ucap Naruto panjang

"Aku sendiri saja karena aku bisa bertarung jarak menengah dengan tehnik baruku" potong Zoro dengan percaya diri

"Ya..baiklah, dan Hinata-chan akan disisiku. Sekarang berpencar " ucap Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya

' A.. Aku akan berada disisi N..Naruto-kun. Aku harus melakukan yang terbaik' Batin Hinata

**Di Pihak Luffy dan Sasuke**

Tampak sekitar puluhan orang mengepung mereka, dan mereka sudah bersiap untuk membunuh Luffy dan Sasuke

"Sasuke-san, bukankah kalau mereka kita bunuh disini mereka akan mati selamanya ?" tanya Luffy agak takut

"Hn. Yang kau katakan itu benar, tapi jika kau tidak membunuh mereka... kau yang akan di bunuh" ucap Sasuke dingin

"Y..ya baiklah Sasuke-san" ucap Luffy bergidik ngeri

'Suiton: Water Dragon' seekor naga air tiba-tiba menerjang ranting yang tadinya tempat tumpuan Luffy dan Sasuke

"Bagaimana kalau 15 menit Sasuke-san?" tanya Luffy dengan seringaian

"10 menit " balas Sasuke tidak lupa dengan seringaiannya

'Gomu-Gomu no Gattling Gun' Luffy memukul para ninja Red Blood dengan kecepatan tangan yang tak terlihat sehingga tangan Luffy seperti menjadi banyak.

Terlihat 5 orang terkapar lemas efek serangan Luffy

"Sharinggan" Gumam Sasuke lalu mata Sasuke berubah menjadi warna merah lalu muncul 3 tomoe di matanya

'Chidori Senbon' Muncul ribuan jarum petir dari tangan Sasuke dan sekejap menewaskan 6 orang

"Apa? Lebih banyak dariku? Sialan kau Sasuke-san" Teriak Luffy kesal pada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan seringaian penuh kemenangan

"Jangan senang dulu kalian" ucap beberapa orang Guild Red Blood

'Suiton: Great Flood' dari tanah muncul air raksasa yang memenuhi daerah sekitar pertarungan

"Kalian akan mati" ucap seorang ninja meremehkan

'Raiton: Wolf Fang' muncul serigala bertaring panjang yang dipenuhi petir

"Air dapat menghantarkan petir dan sekarang kami telah terkena air efek dari teknik suiton tadi. Berarti..." Sasuke tersadar yang akan terjadi

"Luffy gunakan teknik pelindung yang kau miliki" teriak Sasuke

"Untuk apa?" tanya Luffy bingung

"Lakukan saja" teriak Sasuke lebih keras lagi

Luffy pun mulai menuruti yang dikatakan Sasuke. Lalu mereka berdua mengeluarkan teknik pelindung

"Basic Wall" ucap mereka berdua serempak dan seketika terjadi ledakan sehingga menghasilkan asap

Para ninja Red Blood mulai tertawa senang untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka dan setelah asap itu pudar nampak 2 orang ninja berdiri dengan elegannya sehingga tawa para Red Blood perlahan berubah jadi rasa takut

"Luffy, sekarang dengan cepat" ucap Sasuke datar

"ya" balas Luffy datar

'Gomu-Gomu no' Tiba tiba kaki Luffy berubah menjadi berwarna emas

'Katon: Gokkayo no Jutsu' Sasuke menembakkan api ke langit dan mulai terbentuk sebuah awan lalu Sasuke mengalirkan sedikit Petir ke langit

'Dragon Emperor II' lalu muncul naga di kaki Luffy dan dia pun mulai memanjangkan kakinya lalu memutarnya dengan cepat hingga lawannya yang terkena pun jadi tak bernyawa

'Kirin' lalu muncul petir alam dengan kecepatan super tinggi dan menyambar para anggota Guild Red Blood hingga terkapar tewas

"Hoss... hoss, sepertinya disini telah selesai Sasuke-san" ucap Luffy kelelahan

"hn.. Hoss ayo kita ke tempat Luffy" ucap Sasuke memaksakan ke Coolannya tapi tidak bisa karena efek kelelahannya

**Di Pihak Roronoa Zoro**

Tampak puluhan pemain telah terkapar tak bernyawa karena ulah si Rambut Marimo, Roronoa Zoro.

Di antara puluhan pemain itu masih ada seorang pemain perempuan yang tampak masih memiliki nyawa.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja Roronoa?" tanya wanita itu dengan air mata yang berlinang

"Di matamu aku tidak melihat rasa ingin membunuh, aku juga tidak melihat rasa serakah seperti anggota seguild mu. Yang ku lihat di matamu adalah rasa takut karena sesuatu" Jawab Zoro

'Di..dia... Darimana dia mengetahuinya?' batinnya terkejut

" darimana kau tahu semua itu Roronoa?" tanya wanita itu bingung tapi masih disertai air matanya

"Karena aku sudah merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Dulu aku selalu dikejar anggota Guild Red Player, tapi Naruto-san datang kepadaku dan berjanji akan membantuku. Jadi, Naruto-san adalah semangatku" ucap Zoro lantang

Wanita itu mulai tersenyum mendengar perkataan Zoro

"Jadi Roronoa-kun, apakah aku boleh bergabung untuk membantu Naruto-san itu?" tanya wanita itu mulai tersenyum

"ya, sebelum itu katakan dulu siapa namamu?" tanya Zoro kembali

"Nico Robin" ucapnya tersenyum

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke tempat Naruto-san"

"Ha'i" ucap Robin lalu mereka berdua pergi dengan melompati dahan pohon

**Di Pihak NaruHina**

"Rasenggan Shuriken" tampak Naruto melempar bola spiral yang dilapisi Shuriken dengan elemen angin kepada para Red Blood

'Semenjak tadi aku sudah melawan mereka, sekarang hanya tersisa sekitar 20 orang lagi' batin Naruto

"hahahaha, kau hebat juga, tapi dengan ini kau mati 'Zrosss' " sebuah pedang hanya mengenai dahan yang tumpuan Naruto

'Sial aku lengah' Batin Naruto lagi

Tampak Hinata yang sudah hampir tak sangup bertarung lagi dan badannya sudah mulai tak bisa digerakkan. Walaupun Hinata memiliki Doujutsu Byakugan, tetapi baginya lawan sebanyak ini sudah jauh di luar kemampuannya, dan akhirnya Hinata jatuh.

Naruto yang melihat itu mulai marah lalu merapa segel

'Aku sudah berjanji pada Zoro, Luffy, Sasuke untuk tidak menggunakan ini sampai Christmas Event, tapi aku tak mau melihat Hinata mati'

"Kuchihose no Jutsu: Kurama" tiba-tiba muncul musang berekor sembilan yang berukuran lumayan besar

"Akan kubunuh kalian"

'Dai Rasingu' muncul bola spiral yang dikelilingi 2 cincin di tangan Naruto. Lalu Naruto melompat sangat tinggi lalu melemparkan rasenggannya ke arah para Red Blood. Dilain sisi Kurama mengeluarkan Bola raksasa di depan mulutnya.

'Bijuu Dama' ucapnya

Dan setelah 2 jurus super itu bersatu dan menjadi satu bola raksasa yang membuat gempa kecil di sekitar area **Sun Forest.**

Setelah beberapa saat, nampaklah banyaknya pemain yang sudah tewas

"Kurama lebih baik kau kembali" ucap Naruto datar

"Baiklah Naruto, tapi kalau mau meminta jangan dengan nada seperti itu, baka " ucap kurama dan tidak digubbris oleh Naruto dan Kurama pun menghilang disertai dengan asap putih.

"Sekarang waktunya membunuh kalian" ucap Naruto datar sambil memandang kepada para pemain Red Blood yang disekitar Hinata dengan penuh aura ingin membunuh

dan dalam waktu beberapa menit para pemain Red Blood itu pun sudah berada entah di alam mana

"Hi..hinata! jangan mati Hinata" ucap Naruto dengan tangisan karena merasa kehilangan Hinata

"Hey Naruto, lebih baik kau cek dulu Healt Pointnya" ucap suara dingin dari belakang Naruto

"Oh iya" Naruto baru sadar akan hal itu langsung men-cek HP-nya Hinata dan...  
>"Syukurlah dia masih tertolong, sekarang ayo kita ke Snow Town lalu mencari klinik pengobatan. Ayo tempatnya sudah dekat" Lalu Naruto menggendong Hinata ala Romeo Style dan dengan buru-buru melompati dahan pohon<p>

**Snow Town**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yosshh Chapter 4 dah saya Update

Kalau ada typo dan kesalahan lainnya mohon di maafkan

**.**

Sebenarnya saya pengen Discontinued karena peminat fic ini sangat sedikit

Tapi saya sudah merasakan sakitnya cerita yang gk berlanjut itu

Jadi saya berpikiran akan mempersingkat jalan cerita fanfiction ini saja

Ya biarlah, toh peminatnya sedikit

Saya ingin tanya para readers, Apakah saya lebih baik menambahkan Doujutsu Rinnenggan pada Naruto atau tidak?

1 lagi...  
>Pair Zoro and Naruto dah ada<p>

Sekarang tinggal Sasuke dan Luffy  
>Ada usul? <p>

**No Hentai, saya belum berpikiran ke situ**

**By: Portgas Manurung**


End file.
